


I Never Been This Happy In My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: For Life Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Advice, Anxiety, Breakfast, Consensual, Diners, Drama, Eggs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Orange Juice/Orange Juices, Pancakes, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Advice, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Lou have their annual breakfast together, What does he tell him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Lou Grover/Renee Grover (Implied) (Mention), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams (Implied) (Mention)
Series: For Life Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617718
Kudos: 5





	I Never Been This Happy In My Life:

*Summary: Steve & Lou have their annual breakfast together, What does he tell him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett decided to treat his friend, & teammate, Captain Lou Grover, to their annual breakfast, They Lulu's Diner, & thought it was the perfect spot, so they can have their talk. Steve needs relationship advice, & thought the big man was the perfect person to turn to, since he was married for a long time.

They had their breakfast brought to them in no time flat, & once they were served, The Former SWAT Commander noticed that something was bugging his friend, deciding not to push, He asked gently, "What is going on, Big Guy ?", As he was giving him his full attention. Steve asked the important question that was on his mind all morning, & that was bothering him.

The Former Seal sighed, & said, "Lou, How dod you know that Renee was the one for you ?", The African-American Man smiled, & said honestly, "I just looked at her, & I tried to find the best things in her, which is everything. I also find what things that we do have in common, & then we build a relationship from that", The Five-O Commander thought that it made perfect sense to him, as he listened.

Lou put the pieces together, & smiled, as he said this, "Is this about Danny, Is he the "someone special", that you were talking about ?", Steve blushed, & he nodded in response to the question. The Big Man said, "That's great, You are due for some happiness, You deserve it", & he raised his glass of juice, & said, "To happiness", The Hunky Brunette mirrored his gesture, & said adding, "May it continue". They went back to their talking, & breakfast.

The Dark-Haired Man was silent for a few minutes, after he took a bite of his pancakes, & eggs. He said softly, "I want this to work, I never been this happy in my life". Lou reassured him, "You keeping doing everything, that you are doing, You will have a long relationship with Danny, He loves you, & you love him, It's gonna be a great life", Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Lou". The rest of their time, & day went smoother.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
